Dave's Promise
by JohnDaveNaruSasu
Summary: Dave and the group ends up in the games. Dave made a promise with John and now that promise is gonna happen for real.


Dave looked over the large cliff. He sat there. Scared. The games were starting. Karkat and Terezi are already stuck there and now the rest of the group as to go and find them. He's not just scared for his own life though. He's mostly scared for John's. John has been threw a lot of crazy things. Things including having to watch his dad die right in front of him.

Dave sighed as he stood up. He turned around to see Dirk standing there. He rolled his eyes and walks up to Dirk. The two boy made eye contact for a second before Dave looked at the ground and walked past Dirk; purposely bumping Dirk in the shoulder.

Dirk bit his own lip hardly and looked at the ground. He sighed as he turns and follows his little brother.

The games as began. John and Rose were no where to be seen. Dave sighed as he looked at Jade. Jade shrugged and he looked over at Dirk. Dirk shrugged. They didn't know where the two were at. Dave huffed out before just deciding to go without them.

Dave ran around the small forest. He saw people dead. People suffering. But he didn't care. He needed to find John. John is his main concern. Dave saw Karkat and it turns out that Karkat saw him enter with Rose. Dave just.. needed to protect his best friend! Dave ran faster at the thought of John being hurt.

Dave looked over to see Rose. Tears fell down the girls face as she curled in a ball. Dave quickly ran over to Rose. She was hurt. She had a sword wound threw her stomach. Dave bit his lip as he lifted Rose up. He flash stepped Rose back to where Jade and Dirk was. He quickly flash stepped to where he found Rose once more and continued to run.

He could only think about saving John. Nothing else. Only John. He only cared about John right now! He stopped running to catch his breath. He sighed and screamed John's name.

"John! Bro! Where are you!?" He screamed as loud as he could; still out of breath.

Dave knew he might not find John in time.. or will he. He looked down the mountain then at the sky. Then he just.. froze. He carefully looked back down the mountain to see John laying there. He eyes went wide as he just stayed in that one spot.

He saw blood on John's shirt. He saw his own Strife sword next to John's head and his glasses broken next to him. Dave quickly jumped up and ran down the mountain; literally falling just to get to his best bro. He quickly pulled John close. There were holes in John's chest and stomach. John didn't breath. He was completely still.

There was blood all down the Strife sword and John's body was cold. Small tears managed to escape Dave's eyes behind his sunglasses.

"John.. Bro.. John you have to wake up.. Bro.. Come on John... DONT LEAVE ME!" He screamed loudly as he pulled John closer.

"John.. Please.." He whispers as he digs his face into the younger boys chest. He huffed out lightly as he looked up at John's face. Dave carefully pressed his warm lips against John's cold. Dirk in the back round watching.. smirking. Dave pulled away and looked at John.

"I'll kill whoever did this to you. I promise John.. I promise," Dave told John in a determined voice.

Dirk smiled lightly.

Dave looked at John more. He bit his own lip hardly before taking off his shades. He puts them on John and kisses John's forehead.

"I'll be back John. I promise. I'll win this.. for you.."

Dave lays John back on the ground and looked at his Strife.

"How did my Strife get here? I thought I gave it too-" He stopped.

His mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it. No.. He wouldn't believe it.

"Dirk! DIRK WHERE ARE YOU!? I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED JOHN! WHY?!" Dave screamed loudly as he looked around for his big brother.

Dirk smiled lightly before coming out for behind one of the trees.

"Is something wrong lil' man?" He asked in a smart way.

"Why. Did. You. Kill. JOHN!?" Dave screamed at Dirk as he took the sword out of the ground.

"What makes you think I did it?" Dirk asked Dave.

"You're the last person I let use my sword," Dave snapped at Dirk; growling lightly.

Dirk chuckled lightly.

"So I was, wasn't I?" Dirk snapped back.

Dave bit his own lip hardly; trying not to lose his cool just yet.

"So what if I did? What will you do about it.. Lil' man," Dirk questioned as he pulled out his own strife sword.

Dave smiled lightly and charged at Dirk. Dirk quickly moved out of the way and swung his sword at Dave. Dave quickly did the same. Their sword clashed together hardly. Dave hit Dirk in the face with the side of his sword; which made Dirk's sunglasses fell off. Dirk groaned in pain from the hit. Their swords quickly clashed together once more. Dirk and Dave stared at each other; both with angry faces.

Dave remembered his promise with John when they were younger.

Dave and John were only six and they were at the park. It was the first year they got to meet each other and Dave and John decided to play tag. John ran around as Dave chased him. The two boys laughing, smiling, being the happiest kids on earth. Dave finds John and quickly pulls him to the ground; sitting on top of Him . John grumbles at Dave as he tries to get away. Dave smiles before starting to tickle the other.  
"Ha ha, Dave! Stop! That tickles!" John laughs loudly as he turns to his side; still trying to get away.

Dave smiles at his best friend. He grabs John's hands and pinned John to the ground.

"D-Dave.. What are you doing?" John asked as he blushed lightly.

Dave smiled.

"John. Let's make a promise," Dave told John.

"What kind of promise?" John questioned as he sat up when Dave let go of his hands.

"Let's always protect one another! And be best friends forever! And never let anything.. I mean ANYTHING.. get in our way of being together forever! " Dave screamed excitingly.

John smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah! And one day.. I'll become John Strider!" John cheered.

Dave giggled lightly.

"Hehe, yeah! And John.. If anyone ever touches you wrongly.. or hurts you.. I'll kill them. I promise!"

Dave grumbled as he remembered that day.

"I have to kill the person who hurt John. I promised," Dave whispers to himself.

He closed his eyes lightly.

"I have to.. I will.. FOR JOHN!" Dave screamed loudly as he charges at Dirk quickly.

Dirk wasn't expecting it. He tried to move to the side but was to slow for Dave. Dave stabbed his older brother in the stomach quickly. Dirk hunched over; blood coming from his mouth.

Dave stepped back and held up his sword to Dirk's neck.

"Now, I'm going to ask you once more. Why. Did. YOU. Kill. MY JOHN!" Dave screamed at his injured brother.

Dirk opened his mouth as to say something but Dave interuppted before Dirk could.

"You know what. I don't care. Your dead!" Dave yelled at Dirk before stabbing his brother as hard as he could and kicking Dirk to the ground.

Dirk fell to the ground. He looked at the sky. His vision going blurry.

Dave hunched over Dirk and whispers lightly," Never, I mean never mess with me."

Dirk's eyes began to close lightly. Dave watched for a second before turning around. He looked at his best bro. Dave walked back over to John and got on his knees. He pressed his lips against John's once more. He looks to see a red flower next to him. He got it out of the ground and bend off the bottom of the steam.

He put the flower in John's hand and closed John's hand. He kissed the top of John's hand before standing up.

"I love you.." He whispers before looking up at the sky.

"Take care.. John.." He whispers once more in a smile this time. Small tears escaping Dave's eyes. Dave turns around and begins to walk off.

He doesn't regret anything. He didn't break his promise. He will never break this promise. He will always love John.. He will. He will win this. He will kill anything and everything that gets in his way.

I love you Dave.

Thank you for keeping our promise. Thank you.. forever. Dave.. Your my best friend...

- John Egbert.

* * *

This story was made for my Dave. Love you M


End file.
